planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
July 23, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ What’s New: *Blink and you might miss it! Providing a new tactical approach to troop deployment, the new Sunderer Cloak is now available for certification points in the Sunderer Loadout screen. *Burst weapons feel a bit underwhelming to you? These have now been upgraded to provide a more rewarding experience. Take a look in the Depot! *New Player Studio items are now available for purchase! Assault in style with a new helmet, armor decal, and more! Look for additional items to release over the next month! Spawn Beacons *Squad Beacons near the majority of squads members will be squad spawn options regardless of range *Beacon spawn range changed from 600 meters to 1,000 meters Valkyrie *Small arms do less damage to Valkyries *Valkyrie bottom armor increased to 50% *Increased weapon thermal range from 50 to 200 Sunderer Cloak *Sunderer stealth cert line has been expanded, a new fifth cert has been added that when equipped not only provides all the perks of rank 4 stealth but also generates a cloaking bubble when deployed that cloaks all friendly infantry within it. Infiltrator Cloaking Pass *Infiltrator cloaks now have additional states based on movement. **Crouching no change **Crouch walking is now much less visible **Standing is now less visible **Running is slightly less visible **Sprinting, no change T2 Striker *Small damage increase to ground vehicles *Increased initial projectile speed from 50 to 60 *Increased max projectile speed from 180 to 220 *Increased projectile acceleration from 0.75 to 1.25 *Vehicle stealth no longer prevents rockets from seeking Burst Carbines and Assault Rifles *T1B Cycler **Recoil min magnitude increased from 0.27 to .4 **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.27 to .4 **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.50 to 0.75 **Recoil Increase Crouched increased from 0.1 to 0.15 **Recoil Increase increased from 0.1 to 0.15 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 *TRAC-5 Burst **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.35 to 0.75 **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.3 to .5 **Recoil Increase Crouched increased from 0 to 0.2 **Recoil Increase increased from 0 to 0.2 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 *Gauss Rifle Burst **Horizontal Recoil Min decreased from 0.168 to 0.16 **Horizontal Recoil Max decreased from 0.168 to 0.16 **Recoil min magnitude decreased from 0.472 to 0.4 **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.472 to 0.5 **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 1 to 0.5 **Recoil Increase Crouched increased from 1 to 0.1 **Recoil Increase decreased from 1 to 0.1 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 *Gauss Compact Burst **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.4 to 0.5 **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 1.75 to 0.75 **Recoil Increase increased from 0 to 0.1 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 *Equinox VE2 Burst **Recoil min magnitude decreased from 0.22 to 0.23 **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.22 to 0.4 **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.75 to 0.75 **Recoil Increase Crouched increased from 0.05 to 0.17 **Recoil Increase decreased from 1 to 0.17 **Recoil shots at min mag increased from 0 to 1 **Recoil Horizontal Min decreased from 0.16 to 0.15 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 *Solstice Burst **Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.25 to 0.35 **Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.8 to 0.75 **Recoil Increase Crouched increased from 0 to 0.1 **Recoil Increase decreased from 0 to 0.1 **Hipfire cof increased by 0.5 New in the Depot *Several new Player Studio Cosmetics were added to the store. Additional Player Studio items will become available on the Depot each week over the next month. *Available Immediately: **Plague Doctor Armor and Vehicle Decals by DoktorTheAlmighty **Serenity Valley Armor and Vehicle Decals by NikkoJT **Forward Armor and Vehicle Decals by anadin150 **Vanguard Loadout Armor by Neko Zero (NC Only) **Harasser Reinforced Hubcaps by MajorStorm **Skydiver Helmet by Faven (TR Only) **Windrunner Helmet by Faven (VS Only) **Bivalvia Helmet by CountPoly (VS Only) **Skyhawk Helmet by Steveo (NC Only) **Thunderstruck Helmet by Faven (TR Only) Bug Fixes *Sticky Grenades no longer apply damage twice *Reloading with Aegis Shield active could invalidate following shots *Godsaw moving ADS changed back to 0.4 *Small deployables took more than one shot to destroy with the Archer *“A” point at Hurakan Secure Storage is in the wrong Hex *Speculative Fix - Weapon attachments don’t always go into deepcloak *Fix bug with tab screen that made kill tracking unreliable *Simply kicking a player from squad will no-longer prevent them from rejoining *Instant action could take players to a location nowhere near the displayed location *Instant action will now display a conformation box before sending a player to a different continent *Lasher out of ammo clicking heard at excessive ranges *Denmark Flag decal should no longer be emissive at night *Fixed the broken start fire animation for The Butcher *Fixed floating offhand in first person for the Phaseshift *Improved TR muzzle smoke visibility issues when using iron sights *ESF nose guns should now be easier to see even in bright sky conditions *Replaced a Station Cash icon the code redemption flow *Addressed some issues with Darklight Flashlight attachment effect synchronization *Adjusted NC sniper rifles to have longer barrel and adjusted default muzzle break to fix droopy barrel look *Adjusted VS bolt action rechamber to take up less screen space *Adjusted structure interior texture to be lighter with more grime and a slightly brighter emissive *Removed the phantom break lights from the Vanguard since it does not have break lights in the base model *Fixed bad camo seam on a rear housing of T5 AMC and TRS-12 *Adjusted the Archer and Rocket Launcher enter scope animation to help with the ‘pop’ *Adjusted the length of the Archer Stock to help with penetration with the player *Adjusted the material type on the vehicle barrier to be correct *Adjusted texture seams on Amerish rocks to be better *Fixed many player studio related visual bugs *Removed harsh orange rim light from the character/vehicle/weapon screen *Adjusted Valkyrie cockpit screens to be visible in direct sunlight *Shrike irons sight should now work properly *Various texture size optimization to help reduce overall memory usage. Category:Game Update